


Dathomirian Holiday

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: One Shot, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Maul and Ezra celebrating the holidays together on Dathomir! Does that not sound wonderful?





	

Maul was pacing. The Zabrak was getting increasingly annoyed. Ezra had told Maul that they could celebrate whatever weird holidays the Zabrak wanted as long as Maul didn't kill anybody or offer some poor Imperial officer in a Satanic ritual.

His apprentice was imaginative that way.

A minute later a shuttle appeared from the atmosphere. The  _Phantom II_ it was called apparently. Maul had named his ship the  _Nightbrother_ after his clan, before everyone besides him were killed in the Clone War. Maul survived though, he always did.

Ezra appeared from the craft, the human was looking quite weary and his face reminded Maul of someone older who had too big of a burden placed on their shoulders. "Okay let's get this done. Should I be prepared for something like the last time I was here?" Ezra asked.

The Zabrak chuckled, "No, this will be quite different. Dathomir is full of dangers even with the people gone, so I suggest we get started." Ezra nodded and followed Maul to the Nightsister's cave.

Torches were lit next to the altar. Ezra looked around to make sure there was no Nightsister spirits, Maul chuckled at this. The Zabrak gathered up a few items and placed them on the altar.

"Ezra in my culture, we celebrate the day when our clans were formed, when the first Nightbrother and Nightsister were born. This is honestly only the second time I've celebrated it, I celebrated it with my brother once many years ago. I hope you enjoy it, it was the one time in the year when a Nightbrother was equal to a Nightsister." Maul said

The Zabrak had put a couple of plates, bowls and cups on the table with food and drink in them. And a bit behind him was a strange looking tree with some sort of decorations on it. 

Maul put two chairs across from each other as Ezra stood to the side awkwardly. "Hey Maul, could you use any help?" He asked. The Zabrak nodded, "Yes, could you grab the crates under that tree? They are vital to this holiday." Maul said. Ezra nodded and grabbed the two boxes and put them under the altar.

Maul smiled when everything was in place. It was perfect. 

The Zabrak gestured for his apprentice to take a seat across from him. The boy sat as Maul unveiled the food on the plates, the soup in the bowls and Meiloorun juice in the cups. Ezra stared at the Zabrak in surprise. "What? Did you not know that a Darksider such as me, could wip up a lovely family meal?" 

Ezra shook his head, "Well, then you know an interesting fact about me." The Zabrak said. He passed his apprentice a cup full of Meiloorun juice and a plate filled to the brim with food from planets across the galaxy. Ezra was staring at his food, Maul gave an exasperated sigh

"I didn't  _poison_ it, but if you're worried we can trade, though I doubt you share the same tastes as I do." He said. Ezra shook his head, "No, it's not that. It's just...this is a lot of food and I'm not used to eating this much. I guess it comes from near starving on the streets." Ezra said. 

Maul, was now the one surprised for a change. "You lived on the streets? Did nobody want to look after you? How  _long_  did you live on the streets?" The Zabrak asked. Ezra groaned, "Seven years, and everyone I knew back then were friends of my parents, but most of them refused to even talk to me." Maul growled softly. How _dare_ the Empire hurt his apprentice, they will pay for their wrongs!

Ezra looked away, but he began to eat. Maul was glad to see his apprentice enjoy the food, but the Zabrak was saddened though to hear that no one took Ezra in. 

After the dinner, they grabbed the cratesunderneath the altar. Maul smiled, "It's traditional to exchange presents, but seeing how I forgot to tell you that, I'll give you this gift free of any cost." Maul said. Ezra opened the first one, inside there was a stuffed Loth-cat toy.

The human gaped at Maul and brought the Loth-cat toy to his chest in a tight squeeze. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted to have one of these, but Kanan said Jedi couldn't keep anything." 

Maul smiled, "To me, that's a bonus. Now the next gift." He said, gesturing toward the other crate.

Ezra grabbed it and opened it. Inside there were...photos. Actual photos. The human looked to the Zabrak for an explanation. "Those are from before the Empire took over, I hoped you would like them to remind you there is something in the Galaxy other than it's cruel grip." Maul said.

Ezra nodded, the gifts were actually pretty nice. Maul had been rather considerate.

The Zabrak smiled, when he saw how pleased his apprentice was. When he was a boy, he had always wanted to celebrate this holiday the elders of his village talked about, but his master had forbade any speak of it.

Maul had promised himself that he would try to listen to his apprentice if he ever had one after Savage's death. He missed his brother dearly, the yellow Zabrak had taught Maul of their home.

Maul was also taught by Brother Viscus, the leader of the Nightbrother. The old Zabrak had been patient with Maul, because after all, Maul was his son. 

Ezra watched the Zabrak deep in thought. The human was hesitant but he walked over to Maul and hugged him. The Zabrak blinked, clearly surprised but he returned his apprentice's display of happiness. 

That was the best holiday Maul had ever had the pleasure of celebrating and Ezra agreed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two and I do think Dathomir could have a holiday like that. Something I should mention, Viscus probably isn't Maul's real father it's something I just think. If you like please commemt!


End file.
